<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A copper for her thoughts by Vixvox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404319">A copper for her thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox'>Vixvox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between lovers and crewmates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A copper for her thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm afternoon at the beach. The breeze coming off the water refreshed as it swept across tired flesh. The air was filled with a combined perfume of ocean, sand, and grilled meats from nearby camps. But Fiona wasn't exactly feeling it.</p><p>Fiona tried hard to hide her more pensive and thoughtful moods. It was far easier to appear the fool and be underestimated than to be seen as a woman with deep thoughts and questionable motivations. It made her work as a captain easier and made it far easier to win at cards.</p><p>But it often left her feeling lonely, since so few looked far beneath the surface.</p><p>"A copper for your thoughts?"</p><p>Fiona looked over to the woman by her side. The nightborne was one of the few members of her crew that Fiona could look eye-to-eye without having to squat or lean. She was also her lover and first mate, ever since the first day they sailed together. Even before they bonded their souls together, the elf had a way of just knowing when Fiona wasn't having the best time.</p><p>She smiled at her love and reached for her hand. Her fingers clasped tight around her palm as she confessed.</p><p>"Was just thinkin' about what ye said. Findin' a seer to figure out who me father was...I have to admit love, I be scared fer the first time in me...unlife."</p><p>Allysaria simply smiled as she said, "That's why I'll be there. We're stronger together and stronger still with your crew by your side. We all love you, captain."</p><p>Fiona smiled and noticed the warmth, breeze, and aroma for the first time that afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>